


The Woman with the Golden Feathers

by Countess_H, GranadaCtonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_H/pseuds/Countess_H, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranadaCtonica/pseuds/GranadaCtonica
Summary: The annual Bourgeois masquerade comes at the right time for Gabriel. In a moment of personal uncertainty after his discreet divorce, he will find the possible answer in a mysterious lady with golden feathers.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020





	The Woman with the Golden Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted for the GabeNath reverse-bang!
> 
> It has been an amazing experience working with everyone! This was co-written by GranadaCtonica! In reality she carried most of this, adding amazing details!
> 
> This also couldn’t have been done without Wren_draws! The masquerade themed art was beautiful!

The Woman with the Golden Feathers 

Gabriel Agreste absolutely hated going out ever since his wife decided to leave him, taking a large sum of his money and their child the half of the time with her. It was not a topic they liked to talk about because of the media repercussions, but it made him aware of how alone he really was, specially the week he wasn’t with Adrien.

Honestly, he didn’t care as much as he should’ve. Who had time for social life with a business as successful and fickle as fashion? And less to think about rebuilding his life Emilie had pretty much been ruined. At least until he saw her. 

The paleness of her smooth skin and the deep jet black of her hair brought out the blue in her eyes, flirtatious under the mask, highlighting the excellent dress that fitted her perfectly. She looked like the queen of peacocks.

Even with all the fantasy hiding her identity, Gabriel was sure he had seen her at other high-end parties and events. So enigmatic was she to him that it was impossible not to memorize everything from the general aspects to the subtle details that characterized her. Obviously she was gorgeous, no one with good taste could deny it, but there was so much more to her that left him mesmerized: The way she walked with her arms crossed behind her back, even if it was a subtle guidance from an indelible old habit; the way to remove her glasses when revealing juicy information, or combing her left lock of hair when angry and frustrated. 

It almost scared him how he had memorized every detail without hardly speaking to her, but today it felt different. No ties, nothing to lose ... Why not?

He slowly approached her. This was it. He was going to do it, just a few more steps- only to chicken out at the last moment. She had turned to speak to some man by the buffet table. She seemed very interested in him, judging by her close proximity. He looked to the side and cursed under his breath.  _ Why would she ever be interested in someone as lifeless as me? _ He glanced over and had to do a double take. She was nowhere to be seen. He began making his way towards the table to see if she was just in a blind spot when he heard a voice.

“I don’t appreciate being stalked, Monsieur.” He turned around and assumed by the mischievous glint in her eye, she had been watching him observe her for a while.

“I-I was just admiring you...r dress! It’s of exquisite taste. Might I ask where you’ve acquired it?” 

She visibly sighed, unamused, and glanced in the direction of the buffet table. “You may not.”

Gabriel’s self confidence might as well have gone down the drain as he tried to think of something else to say. 

“Will you excuse me..?” The woman with the golden feathers walked back to the buffet table, next to the man she had been speaking to earlier.  _ That’s it, I failed. _ The most beautiful woman in the room finally approached him and he couldn’t utter a word. 

He went over to the bar to grab a drink and it wasn’t until he took the glass in his hands that he realized that his watch had disappeared. He looked at his other wrist in case he had placed it in the wrong hand, but both were naked. Doubt assailed him with a cold sweat. Had he forgotten to put it on or had he just lost it? Apart from its monetary value, he was especially fond of that one in particular and had put it on for the absurd superstition that it would bring him luck in one of the most stressful moments in his life. Clearly, he was wrong.

He retraced his steps searching for a telltale glow, bumping into guests and desecrating a quick apology without really paying attention, altered to the brink of collapse.

“Wait a minute… ” He thought with a sudden moment of clarity. No, it couldn't be his precious peacock. He refused to imagine that her idealized beauty was a common thief. He couldn’t conceive how someone with so much effrontery, elegance and self-confidence lived in such hardship that she resorted to crime to survive... Or have fun? The scenery he was starting to draw resembled the script of a movie with a repetitive plot ... and that aroused an active interest that he believed was lost forever. Now it only remained to find her.

***

Gabriel looked for her everywhere. She was still here, right? If she was a common thief, she wouldn’t have stopped there. Everyone was wearing expensive jewelry. He went to the buffet table, checking to see if she was with that man again. 

“Hey, you!” Gabriel stopped in his tracks. Did someone recognize him? He slowly turned around, seeing the man from before. “Hey, have you seen my ring? It’s been missing ever since I met that woman at the buffet.” Gabriel stared at him, this couldn’t be… “Well?” 

“Um…” should he tell him about the watch? He didn’t want her to be caught if she did take them… “No, I haven’t seen your ring, though I don’t think she took it. I just saw her..” Gabriel pointed to the farthest door, misleading him. “Over there.” 

“Well I’m going to find her.” And with that, the man left towards the direction Gabriel had pointed him to. 

***

A while later he had finally found her, entertaining another man. This time he stayed watching from a safe distance, pretending to be distracted by the bubbles in his glass and a small snack he had taken to soothe the nerves in his stomach. His fears were confirmed when he saw the feathered lady seize a lady's bracelet without her noticing, deviating the lady’s attention with her spring laugh and gentle caresses that aroused to him a twinge of jealousy he had no right to have. Then, the beautiful peacock made an excuse by way of apology to go elsewhere in the room, no doubt for her next victim.

Gabriel stood in his way with a bravery he thought he had forgotten.

"I think we started on the wrong foot, Paon" Gabriel surprised her, taking her in his arms to enter the dance with her. The blue eyes under the mask were so fierce that he feared for his physical integrity during the first slow lap, but to his surprise, the woman settled down and continued the dance.

"You can call me Mayura, if you don't mind"

"A very exotic name ... Mayura" Gabriel pointed out, savoring each letter of the name.

"It runs in my family. It’s Hindu; it is the Sanskrit word for peacock and means illusion, Mr. Agreste." Gabriel doubted if the shock was due to the knowledge of his identity or his name pronounced by that voice full of mystery. It was impossible not to hesitate a little.

"If you're not going to give me your real name, the fair thing would be that you couldn't call me by mine either."

Mayura gave a pleased half smile and nodded.

"Okay, what should I call you?"

"You can call me Papillon."

"Papillon" She repeated in a slow whisper, savoring the name like the most delicate of sweets "And to what do I owe this daring intervention, Papillon? Are you so interested in knowing who your competition is?"

"Of course."

Gabriel's social skills reached their peak with that last comment that Mayura didn't reply, looking around with growing interest. Afraid of losing her again, he tried to start new conversations, but none came out of his mouth. He only could try to get an answer out of her.

"And that?" He insisted subtly. The woman sighed and shrugged, dismissing such a banal subject.

"A trinket that I found in a store, it doesn’t have much importance"

“It must have it for you to have come up with such an elaborate name according to it.”

"As I said, it runs in the family and it was a nice coincidence at a good price that I could not refuse."

Gabriel simply smirked, continuing to dance with her. Mayura looked up at him and he swore he saw the faintest of blushes staining her cheeks. He cast a knowing look at her, causing her to excuse herself and head to the restroom. 

“I-I’ll be back-!” Gabriel sighed dreamily, sitting at a table, awaiting her return. He yearned for her, wanted to know everything about her from who she was and if she was even more stunning under that gorgeous mask of hers. She certainly was the most mysterious woman he’d ever met, but he instantly knew there was a connection. Unlike Emilie who practically assumed it was her job to go yammering about herself to absolutely anyone who walked into her view. He could only think of one time where she thought of someone else other than herself. Perhaps the one time Adrien skinned his knees riding his bike. Then all the bikes in the manor had disappeared the next day. 

***

She felt the blood pumping at her temple from a well-known feeling: Fear. Since she can remember, she had felt it until her confidence and skills gave her the security to handle it. It was impossible to make it disappear and it was not her objective, fear kept her alert when the goal got complicated or she crossed the path of other colleagues not willing to share the area; however, this fear had a new element that he could not decipher.

Or didn't want to admit.

Mayura sped to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. What was she  _ doing _ ? How on earth could she allow herself to get so attatched to  him ,  _ the  _ _ unique and unmistakable _ Gabriel Agreste,  of all men, women and the rest of the world's people ! How could this be happening? She was just a common thief!  Well, one of the commonly good ones , but a thief anyway,  with no more sympathy than the one she had for herself and the treasures with which she earned her food every day. She should just leave now  and end the night. Such a good opportunity, wasted by her clumsiness ... No, by underestimating him. He seemed so shy and out of place that she almost felt sorry for her, but she didn't have to feel sorry when they weren't going to have it for her …  Damn , the only reason she came here was to snatch a few jewelry pieces and watches  with which to pay her next bills, hopefully those of a couple of years if she had manage a good loot. Never in a million years would she ever think of, well whatever this was. No, she can’t allow herself to do this.

Oh but she wanted him. 

She wanted him so bad...

Strangely, she felt grow the urgent need arose to investigate more in the mysterious figure that man had made around him . She wanted to know him, wondering why someone would divorce someone as sweet as him looked, how that affected him, if that was the reason why he was attending the party, the story behind the watch, if he was going to show himself in public more and if they will meet by casually ... This was something out of a fairy tale! One she didn't have time for, but wanted so desperately.

She groaned, mad with herself, looking at her reflexion in the mirror. What kind of monster would love her? People’s lives have been ruined with the things she stole and she had never cared about it… until now. He knows she took his watch and he still continued to persue her.  How dare he be so kind her? How did she deserve this? She took her mask off, staring at herself in the mirror more closely , frowning at the naive version looming in the reflection, almost unrecognizable to the woman who an hour and a half ago smiled coldly, while putting on a physical mask on which she had been showing the world for years. . She was still blushing! She sighed heavily. Even though it might be true that she has developed some feelings for him, but she was one of hundreds of women who had,  and it was impossible that it was something deeper than infatuation. Honestly, she only knew him for his works and some news in gossip magazines, but the brief encounter had broken all her schemes. He wasn’t the first rich man she had dealt with and she knew how they were with the people they categorized as inferior. They only showed sympathy towards "their inferiors" when they could make publicity taking advantage of it; and more than one of them sent her to spend a night in the big cab for something much less important than a watch.

She’ll just tell him that she has to leave,  or she might not even tell him at all. She looked around, pretending to be adjusting her skirt. There weren't many women in the bathroom, but even if it would have been a problem to wait for the bathroom to empty or to convince the ladies to help her without looking suspicious or alerting security, unfortunately there wasn't even a tiny window to sneak through. It would have been easy to drop the fancy dress and sneak away with the loot in leg fanny pack, always prepared to flee as safely as possible, but it was no longer a possibility,  she would have to face it head-on, as he always had. She would pretend to be poisonous by giving him the watch back so that she could use his approval to leave safely.

With her goal determined, Mayura pulled out a pair of golden earrings she had snatched on her way to the bathroom and put them on, feeling more comfortable and sure of herself. After a moment and a deep breath, she put the mask again and the blue eyes looked her back. Cold, determined, _heartless._ Then unlocked the door and she went out into the hall of the ballroom. She hoped it had taken long enough for Gabriel to be gone, either bored or angry, and she be able to leave in peace, but Mayura wasn’t that lucky. However, as soon as she saw him, politely waiting for her, she couldn’t help it. Her heart leapt. She couldn’t leave, not so soon.

***

Mayura, as she had allowed him to call her, finally emerged out of the restroom, wearing a new set of golden earrings. Despite the situation, he could only smile. She certainly was rather stylish, even if she did take them. 

“You’re so obvious.”  In response, she playfully rolled her eyes as she sat next to him. 

“At least not as obvious as you. The most recognizable man in Paris, wearing a mask that hardly covers your face.”

“That’s the point. Why would they be expecting me to wear something like this? Not even the great Audrey has recognized me and I’ve passed her quite a few times.” 

“To be fair she is rather blind. I’ve taken the bracelet she continues to brag about and she still hasn’t noticed.” They both shared a laugh, staring at each other. 

Gabriel cleared his throat, suddenly standing and held out his hand to her. “Come on, I’d like to show you something.” 

“Should I be worried…?” 

“Not unless you trust me.” He smiled.

****

The evening was pleasant. Although the lighting of the city hid the stars, the brightness and echo of the music made for an almost magical scene. The couple walked to the edge of the balcony and watched in pleasant silence, until Gabriel noticed Mayura's skin crawl from the cold. Without thinking twice, he began to unbutton his jacket to put it on her, but she stopped him just by lifting a finger .

“It’s just an  involuntary  reaction, I can  endure the cool wind and you will get a cold if you take it off.  It is not worth it ".

Gabriel wanted to protest and act like a gentleman was expected to do,  that's how he was educated , but  an unconscious alert  told him that the woman next to him didn't need any of the pleasantries  nor would be well welcome .

"As you wish" He agreed and hugged her from behind, covering her arms gently, to provide some warmth. For the second time, he feared he had overstepped and for the second time, he received a surprise when Mayura took cover in his arms and rested her head on his chest, returning the hug with gratitude and affection.

They stayed like this for minutes, swaying in a soft dance on the sidelines of the music, when the woman broke the silence with a single word.

"Nathalie"  She looked at him “My name is Nathalie”

Gabriel smiled and drew her even more if possible.  The name sounded like music, sweet and strong, with a lot of class. 

"It's a lovely name, Nathalie " He savored the name on his palate with sweetness, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the owner of the same. Suddenly he realized that it fits very well with his last name. “Is there a last name that I can know?”

She bit her lip, straining her laughter. As little as he knew the man, the anecdotes with his last name were so numerous that he could get an idea of how his reaction was going to be ...

... and she was right.

Nathalie licked her lips and clicked.

“Sancoeur. My name is Nathalie Sancoeur and yes, it’s my real name” She clarified, without feeling offended, seeing his surprised face.

  
  


He  didn’t ask, but  smiled, grooming the feathers of her bun and letting his gloved hand fall down the thin skin of her cheek until it returned to her body. Nathalie , surprised by the absence of an ironic comment, sighed and relaxed completely, closing her blue eyes in favor of the rest of her senses. However, there was still something that disturbed her.

“Why me? Of all the women  in this party, in all Paris, the whole world , even after I stole your… ”

He simply chuckled. “I’ll be wanting that back, but there’s something about you that ... fascinates me, attracts me like a moth to the light. "

“Like any man in front of a face that is moderately attractive to them. I've heard that many times and I'm no longer a naive teenager, Mister Agreste . "

"But you are here with me"  He pointed out rightly.

Nathalie didn’t reply, unable to find an argument against that reality. She even’t knew why she had agreed to accompany him rather than refuse his courtship. Maybe it was because he hadn't reported or harassed her as a punishment for her initial crime. She had taken a very direct initiative, true, and another would have been punched for do the same, but the position of his hands and his general expression had shown to be careful and respectful than others. Her first attempt at conversation, so naive and shy, had aroused a mixture of feelings between the fear of being caught and the annoyance of being interrupted, but although her masked face had shown the most impeccable of indifference, her gaze and stutter had been endearing.

"If you want, I'll go." She replied, raising her head in a feint to separate.

"No! Please… stay… if you want” He looked so much like a lonely puppy that she couldn't help but laugh tenderly. It's not like she wanted to leave, it felts… good, so she hugged him again like before, rocking to the slow beat of the melody.

"You don't have to keep doing this ..." Gabriel said, breaking the silence after a couple of songs left them in a state of maximum relaxation. “I mean stealing. I don't want to sneak up on you and be condescending with you, but I'm sure you have more than capable skills to do many jobs that don't open a cell door for you. "

"As which?"

"Security guard"  He smirked, although he had the feeling that the woman in front of him could knock down and other men and women who would bring more physical danger. After all, she would have to have good physical abilities to live in such a dangerous way.

Nathalie's laugh filled the night like the most wonderful sound she had heard in a long time, awakening the sensation of butterflies in her belly. She wouldn't mind hearing it anymore.

"Or spy. Also a private detective, moneylender, art expert… it would not be difficult for you to fix a resume.

"Tempting, maybe I'll think about it"

"Or if you prefer something more secure, my company has a vacant position as an administrative assistant with the possibility of promotion ..." Nathalie separated from him with a frown and hands raised, with her pride and distrust clearly unhappy with the direction of the conversation.

"Stop. stop, stop. I don't know what this is about, but I'm not going to work for you, and I don’t like the charity of strangers ... "

A little surprised and nervous, Gabriel tried to calm her down and not ruin the moment.

"I don’t intend to give you no job, just a totally professional interview"

"You don't owe me anything ..." She replied, showing a bit of their insecurityt.

"I know, I ... sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or ... heavens, I must look very strange right?"  He couldn’t help but put his hand behind his neck and scratch the close-cropped hair, a nervous gesture that he was unable to shake.

"Honestly, yes." Although he pulled his jacket tighter  and she still was turned , she let out a half smile. “Although you shouldn't be that good to anyone, at least to me, I could take advantage of your generosity.”

"I would say that it is a risk that I am willing to accept, but I fear that that will make you walk away again"

Nathalie's smile widened again and she turned to look back at the views, but she motioned for Gabriel to join her, if he wanted.

"It's just that ... it's hard for me to trust people"  Her eyes looked down, seeking distraction in anything close to the ground, but above all away from Gabriel's face.

“Is it something you want to talk about?” He asked, worry for her.

"Not today"  The lack of humor in the response tempted him to just continue to support her.  He gave an understanding nod as they both leaned against each other until fireworks flooded the midnight sky.

"I think it's time for this Cinderella to come home." However, she only moved to lean on her shoulder and look into her eyes. For his part, Gabriel took out a card that he kept in his pocket and handed it to her.

“I was serious when I said there is a free  employment in my company . Well, a few of them, to be honest."

"Problems in the company, Agreste?" Nathalie laughed with innocent malice, tucking the card inside her dress.

“Well… I am terribly fussy about my employees, but there is always a position to offer in a growing company with so many departments. I wouldn't want to lose any talent when I can afford to try a temporary contract; uut don't worry, I'm looking for an assistant because the last one has decided to go back to studying and couldn't combine the two tasks. It isn’t light work.

"I don't like easy things"

Gabriel looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an incredulous smile.

"Oh, it doesn't count as easy if you've already become an expert."

"Then let me complicate it a bit." He took her hands and led, little by little, towards the elevator. “My company has a very strict policy. No criminals "

"That is discriminatory"

"Criminals in non-rehabilitation”  She pointed out frowning and crossing her arms, looking serious for a moment.

"Oooooooh" Playfully, she approached him, shaking her skirt and feathers. "Supposing that I was interested in that position, or any other ... What do you understand by rehabilitation?"

Now it was Gabriel's turn to laugh mischievously and draw her to him.

"You can start with my watch"

***

Nathalie was dropping the stolen items near their owners while Gabriel handed them over with an excuse. Those that Nathalie had in her home wouldn’t be so easy to return if she didn’t remember their owner, but it would be enough to send them anonymously to Agent Raincomprix's police station, or the lost and found office, to do the closest thing to the right thing.

“Well I suppose that’s all of them.” 

Gabriel looked down at his watch. “And-“ he was shocked to see it missing. Didn’t he just get it back..? He looked up to Nathalie, swinging the trinket in his face, smirking. 

“Are you missing something, Monsieur?” 

Gabriel laughed and walked over to her to retrieve his watch, fully exposed to the bright lights of the ballroom without his stealer trying to hide it, but Nathalie pushed it away with a swift, well-studied movement, sporting a beaming smile in all its splendor that seemed to radiate its own light, with her squinted eyes giving mischief to her playfulness

"To get it back you will have to work hard this time, sir" she challenged him, taking a few steps away from him to incite him to follow her. Curious and amused, Gabriel was led into an interior garden that was quite discreet, with most of the guests enjoying the wild dancing, some aperitifs or returning to their homes to rest. Although they weren’t alone, they found a place far enough away from prying eyes and possible cameras lurking for an exclusive.

Finally she handed he the watch and when the fingers of one brushed against the others, Nathalie grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips into hers. It was just an instant where time stood still for the brief eternity they dared to enjoy, too sudden, intense, and irrational to be carried away without thinking.

They both sighed with the taste of the other vibrating on their lips.

Neither of them knew how to react after that.

"I'd better go now, it's been too late ..." Nathalie finally said, looking Gabriel in the eyes with a smile that denoted sadness and confusion.

"I think you are forgetting something, my watch ..." Gabriel was reluctant to leave her, but he had no right to keep her more than necessary; even so, his clumsiness in trying to stay longer and recover the material object that started it all was evident. He wasn't lying when he said he was fond of that one in particular, even though it wasn't a family heirloom or a gift from someone dear.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible, my good lord, I need it to get to the office on time" She replied as she placed the watchband on her wrist, so striking between the color of the fabrics of the dress and the pallor of her complexion, and still fitting perfectly, without taking the blue gaze from the gray with the most suggestive of smiles.

Gabriel gazed at her raptly, and it took longer than he would like to admit to realize the implications of it. The movement of her hands, deliberately slow and skillful, had produced such a fascinating effect that it had left him spellbound looking at her hands and the curvature of her crooked smile. It was only when she finished and brought her hand to her hip that his head began to function again and the words took on a meaning that filled him with illusion. The man's gray eyes took on an unusual sparkle, far from the stoic and firm appearance for which he was known in the industry, to more closely resemble a young boy who had received the greatest present at Christmas or on his birthday; something too deep to be provoked by a material toy or a pastry. His body was filled with that warm and sweet sensation, almost weightless, that he rarely remembered experiencing:

That time his father accompanied him to buy fabrics, his graduation from the design and tailoring school, his mother helping him to put on his wedding suit with teary eyes, his walks with Emilie along the Seine, holding the newborn Adrian ... each one aroused a particular emotion, but they all had in common the infinite hope that overwhelmed him, unable to believe that such luck was his.

"Then you accept!? Will you work with me !? " She asked in an exclamation unable to contain it, earning a deep throaty laugh in response.

"I accept the interview that you offered me and nothing more" She clarified without losing her mischief in the little space that was again between them. "Honestly, Gabriel, your enthusiasm to hire a criminal as your administrative assistant begins to make me question your skills as a boss" Even if the words contained a reproach that would have bothered him with a different interlocutor, the reality behind the tone of voice was unquestionable for Gabriel. Someone more reasonable would have chosen to be prudent in the same situation, in both of them, but neither Gabriel nor Nathalie had made good decisions being prudent, or both would have taken such different directions so different that very impossibly they would have coincided.

“That is why I need someone to help me. Two are better than one and you seem capable of doing it for three "

For the last time that night, the gazes remained fixed on each other's eyes in perfect harmony.

"First thing Monday morning, I expect an address tomorrow" Nathalie finally finished, putting inside the suit a piece of paper, a paper napkin found in her previous funny mission, with her phone contact. "Don't keep me waiting, Mr. Agreste, I highly value punctuality and advance notice."

Then she walked away, running her hand down Gabriel's torso, shoulder, and arm to ward off the moment of total separation. He followed her with his eyes and slow steps, watching her glow in the crowd like a star.

"Sounds perfect to me"


End file.
